Goodbye, Moon: Sheith Month
by Memento Moria
Summary: Serie de One Shots para cada día perteneciente del mes Sheith 2k18.
1. Day 1: Trust

**_Alternative Universe ; Garrison Galaxy._**

━ ¿Estás seguro que podemos hacer esto, Shiro?

━ Es un horario fuera de la vigilancia del capitán, y sólo será una vez. Luego me tomarían como una mala influencia para el equipo.━ respondió con ciertas risas el mayor. Sus manos se hallaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras miraba hacia el frente, demostrándole a Keith la avioneta que había llegado como una especie de prototipo para las nuevas fuerzas de la base. Era su deber comprobar su buen uso y estado, pero siempre bajo el mandato de sus superiores.

El azabache por su parte se sumergía en la adrenalina: el simple hecho de imaginarse piloteando aquel objeto causaba una gran conmoción en su interior, logrando que sonriera para su propio complacimiento y alegría. Shiro dio por aludido de ello y comenzó a avanzar, esperando que este le siguiera el curso del camino. Fue bastante silencioso, pues le permitió al menor encontrarse con imágenes de ilusión que pronto le cumpliría como un pequeño capricho, y sobretodo porque confiaba demasiado en las habilidades que Keith poseía como piloto de grueso calibre.

━ Es roja.━ mencionó repentinamente. Los pasos del novato Kogane se detuvieron en seco, volteando su rostro hacia el de su compañero con plena curiosidad. ━Sé que te gusta el color, y decidí que podríamos conducir la roja. ¿No te parece buena idea?

Lo único que Shiro obtuvo como respuesta, fue un bufido por lo bajo y el desvío de la mirada de su adverso. Claramente se hallaba avergonzado por ello: y por el sinfín de situaciones que Takashi realizaba simplemente para sus gustos y buscar siempre la manera de tenerle pleno y contento. Era un niño mimado a su lado, y le hacía sentir bastante inferiorizado, al mismo tiempo que importante; Shiro era así, y había aprendido a aceptarle también de aquella forma. Cuando la timidez abandonó su cuerpo, Keith buscó con su mirada la supuesta máquina hasta que _bingo,_ la halló. No quiso esperar el consentimiento de su superior y apresuró el paso como un infante en plena navidad recibiendo un regalo inimaginable.

━ ¡Hey, con calma Keith!

Siempre al margen, pero con la sonrisa en lo ancho de su boca, el mayor siguió los pasos ahora de su amigo casi a la seguidilla, pues temía que él desconociera la manera de activar la nave que incluso el mismo Shiro no estaba al tanto. Si causaban algún desperfecto o un accidente, no podría con el peso de la responsabilidad a solas.

━ ¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes!━ exclamó el azabache por su parte. Gran parte de su cuerpo ya se hallaba en posición cómoda para pilotear, pero esperaría hasta que el mayor se acercara lo suficiente. Sus manos tocaban con suma parsimonia y tranquilidad los mandos y volante de aquella máquina, la cual provocaba que sus gestos y expresiones pasaran desde la seriedad hasta una sonrisa imposible de apaciguar. Shiro por su parte se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, permitiéndose el lujo de apreciar por esos segundos la mueca de Keith. Pocas eran las instancias en las que podría verle de esa manera sin verse interrumpido por uno que otro escuadrón de soldados dentro de la base, por lo que el momento era ahora.

━ Veamos... ━ susurraba Keith mientras continuaba observando más detalladamente los patrones. ━Si hago esto junto con esto posiblemente se de...

━ ¿Qué tanto murmuras? ¿Estás seguro de saber qué haces Keith?

━ ¡Hecho!

La situación se vio en medio de un giro trascendental; la nave desprendió una luz cegadora que causó en ambos la acción de cerrar sus ojos con apenas una imperceptible línea de observación. Los motores se escucharon en medio del bochorno, causando una reacción distinta en ambos chicos. Mientras que Keith no lograba despejar su mente de la adrenalina y la emoción, Shiro estaba arduamente preocupado de lo que podría suceder o cómo reaccionaría la maquinaria en medio de los tratos toscos del piloto más joven. Tuvo que acceder súbitamente a su subconsciente y acatar la responsabilidad, avanzando hacia el menor en un intento de detenerlo, pero una vez más fue sorprendido: la mano de Keith se hallaba estirada y completamente abierta para ser sujetada. Su mirada se alzó, sentía las pupilas expandirse ante la mirada del pelinegro sobre su rostro.

━ Ven.

Fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Kogane. Su mano continuaba allí hasta ser firmemente sujeta por la de Shiro, quien gracias al impulso de sus piernas como del agarre, logró montar la avioneta tras del azabache. A los segundos de esas acciones, Keith aceleró para comenzar a pilotar la máquina, sintiendo el fuerte enlace de los brazos del mayor en su cintura para evitar perder su estabilidad por completo. Una parte de su subconsciente le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, que debió escuchar de primeras las palabras de Shiro explicándole el manejo del prototipo: nuevamente sus impulsos eran más poderosos y mordió su labio con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico característico de la sangre. No obstante, sintió la respiración de su compañero chocar contra su pómulo, dando alerta de la cercanía que éste estaba tomando.

━ No te preocupes.━ mencionó Takashi. ━Puedes hacerlo.

Claramente hizo referencia a su conducción, pues a unos metros más allá se encontraba el acantilado en el cual practicaban durante el día con tal de manejar vuelos de emergencia. Con las palabras de Shiro, Keith se sentía prácticamente un ser invencible.

━ Confío en ti.

Y nuevamente retomando su posición firme en el cuerpo del azabache, el mismo comenzó a tomar mayor impulso, frunciendo su entrecejo y captando como única meta de sus acciones el hecho de cruzar a salvo el acantilado, pues Shiro se hallaba junto a él y si cometía alguna infracción, podría resultar gravemente herido. Pero había confianza; ciegamente cada palabra de su parte era capaz de incrustarse en su memoria, posiblemente gracias a su incondicionalidad en su vida. ¿Cómo no sentirse satisfecho por ello?

Y lo hizo. La avioneta tomó el gran vuelo, otorgando pequeños mareos debido a su velocidad y destreza al ser una máquina ligera. Keith cerró sus ojos unos segundos, pero fue regañado al instante con nuevas palabras, nuevas afianzas y motivaciones. Debía lograrlo a toda costa.

( . . . )

━ ¡Eso fue jodidamente increíble Shiro!━ exclamó cuando ambos se hallaban en su punto de inicio. Las manos del chico temblaban por la excitación apegada en sus palmas. La sensación continuaba en cada poro de su piel incluso si en medio de la hazaña tuvo cierto miedo, como cualquier ser humano. Suspiró para retomar un poco la tranquilidad y acercarse un paso más hacia su superior. ━Y... gracias. ━ susurró. ━Gracias por permitirme esto. Y por tener tanta fe en mí.

━ Nunca me defraudas, y podría incluso considerar que jamás lo harías.━ respondió el mayor ante sus confesiones. Era un halago y una especie de milagro recibir tales comentarios por su parte, siendo él un muchacho tan retraído. ━ Lo he dicho muchas veces; nunca me daría por vencido contigo, Keith. Eres realmente habilidoso, e increíble.


	2. Day 2: Training

**_Castillo de Leones - Sala de entrenamiento._**

━ ¿Estás seguro de no utilizar el robot diseñado? No comprendo tu llamado entonces, Keith. No me molesta, pero de esta manera no puedo supervisar.

Shiro mantenía gran parte del peso de su cuerpo en la pared de la entrada a la sala. No era una hora demasiado madrugadora, pero sí lo suficientemente como para saber que ninguno de sus compañeros estarían despiertos, por lo que había llegado a imaginar que posiblemente el azabache necesitaría ayudas o consejos para demostrar tácticas nuevas en medio de los entrenamientos grupales y así poder demostrar sus mejores capacidades; aunque Shirogane confiara en éstas desde siempre.

━ No es eso, Shiro.━ respondió por su parte. ━ La verdad, es que quería pedirte un favor.

Los pasos de Keith comenzaron a resonar en el eco del silencioso cuarto hasta llegar directamente a un cofre que portaba el armamento extra: se los había pedido a Coran la noche anterior con tal de tener todo completamente listo, pues daba por aludido que la respuesta ante su propuesta sería un sí rotundo y sin preámbulos. Su diestra se adueñó de una lanza mientras que la zurda lanzaba directo al brazo ajeno una espada plateada. La sonrisa persuasiva y con un ápice de diversión por parte del paladín se hizo presente en sus labios.

━ Debo retomar mis trabajos en la Espada de Marmora.━ proclamó. ━Me he desgastado un poco con el uso de armas desde la última pelea.

Decidió no nombrar completamente el suceso con tal de evadirlo, y para ello también se posicionó rápidamente.

━ Así que, Shiro, dame el placer de poder batallar contigo.

El mayor por su parte, no ansió dejar esperando la determinación que ardía desde los ojos de su compañero; una de las tantas cualidades que admiraba en demasía de él. En buena y dinámica maniobra, logró empuñar con fuerza la espada otorgada, frunciendo su entrecejo con una sonrisa en su rostro que rebosaba de las mismas ganas de compartir un entrenamiento de ese estilo. Así que, sin más titubeos por ningún bando, comenzaron a correr en direcciones mismas, directos a la ofensiva.

Dicho y hecho por el mismo Keith, sus habilidades aún se hallaban levemente entorpecidas, pero su agilidad había aumentado gracias a prácticas por su propia cuenta. Pese a tener la ventaja en físico, la complicación de pelear con alguien como Takashi se demostraba desde la experiencia. De unos cuantos movimientos la lanza del azabache tocó el piso y se desvaneció para devolverse al cofre desde donde fue sacada: " _Maldita tecnología alteana_ " pensó a regañadientes. Cruzó ambos brazos para cubrirse de un ataque que iba directo hacia su pecho, recibiendo el dolor y leve daño en sus antebrazos. Lejos de sentirse inferior, la mueca se expandía más hasta demostrar la hilera de blancos dientes, frunciendo su ceño.

━ Esto no está acabado.

━ Me alegra que también lo pienses.━ respondió Shiro colocando la espada en la altura de su rostro. Pensó por un instante en que Allura no estaría del todo alegre si lo viera luchando o si se enterara que los posibles moratones en el cuerpo de Keith serían de su responsabilidad: se suponía que su descanso aún estaba vigente hasta que ella misma considerara el quitarlo. Negó con la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de encima para continuar, pues de mayor importancia era no defraudarse ni tampoco fallarle a la expectativa del menor sobre sí mismo.

Retomó la velocidad anterior, golpeando esta vez en las zonas inferiores del chico como su estómago, cadera y por último la parte trasera de sus rodillas, logrando que perdiera su completa estabilidad. Lanzó la espada al piso luego de ello, quedando en igualdad de condiciones para continuar luchando, esta vez sólo con sus puños y el resto de su cuerpo. Keith se aprovechó de ese pequeño lapso en donde Shiro bajó su guardia y, junto a la fuerza de sus piernas, aferró éstas en las contrarias para voltearlo y botarlo de la misma despiadada manera que él hizo con anterioridad, no obstante, el menor tomó mayor ventaja al colocarse sobre el cuerpo terso de su líder -que aún consideraba como tal- posando su mano en el pecho y la otra sobre su rodilla flectada: una posición perfecta para evitar que Takashi escapara de cualquier modo. Sabe que puede hacerlo, pero en un entrenamiento ya vendría siendo la situación clímax.

━ Perdiste.━ susurró Keith por lo bajo. Varios mechones de su cabello adornaban revoltosos su frente perlada en el sudor por el agotamiento. Su respiración se hallaba ya en inestabilidad, percatándose recientemente de ello gracias al término de sus movimientos. ━ No debiste bajar tu guardia en ese pequeño segundo, Shiro...

Pero él no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se hallaban mirando a cualquier otro rincón de la habitación, como si estuviera desviando a toda costa el calzar miradas junto al chico. Su brazo se encontraba rendido en el piso sin intenciones de forzar el reincorporarse de su posición: algo sucedía, y Keith no se daba cuenta de ello.

━ ¿Shiro? ¿Estás allí?

¿La razón crucial? El peliblanco se desconcentró totalmente desde el momento que fue derribado por la fuerza del azabache. Sabía que sus pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar, que ni siquiera debería estar teniéndolos, pero allí estaba, rebobinando la memoria exacta en donde Keith enlazaba sus piernas lo suficientemente apretadas contra las suyas para atrofiar su equilibrio.

━ Ah, lo siento... Bien, tú has ganado, creo que me rindo.━ murmuró en medio de unas pequeñas risas que se fueron escapando desde sus labios. Su mirada aún se hallaba en medio de la desorientación, cosa que Keith denotaba con bastante rapidez, y de ello se dio cuenta cuando sintió la cercanía acrecentarse, al igual que la presión de su rodilla contra su abdomen. Soltó un imperceptible quejido.

━ ... Dios.━ susurró. ━ Esto no se va a quedar así y lo sabes, perdiste por una tontería.

Dicho esto, el azabache posó su frente contra la ajena y cerró sus ojos unos cuantos segundos, disfrutando ese aire silencioso que los envolvió en el preciso instante. Luego procedió a levantarse y estirar su mano para servir de punto de apoyo para el mayor. Él mientras aceptaba aquella ayuda, continuaba con esas risas que tan solo lograban los nerviosismos de Keith propagarse con rapidez en su interior, terminando con ambos retirándose de la sala de entrenamiento en base de suaves empujones el uno con el otro, satisfechos.


	3. Day 3: Drinking

El equipo fue dividido una vez más para las tareas y responsabilidades "hogareñas" en el castillo de leones, en donde Corán sólo era capaz de entregar mandato tras mandato sin descanso alguno. Los chicos por un instante pensaron en que nuevamente una especie de parásito había corrompido su cabeza, no obstante, aquella idea fue descartada rápidamente por Allura y por el consentimiento de Shiro a los segundos después de haberse hecho mención. Todos habían terminado junto a grandes risas en el gran salón antes de alimentarse y partir a sus destinos: Keith junto al líder fueron encomendados al centro comercial, el mismo donde los persiguieron por supuestos rebeldes piratas espaciales.

━ Entonces debemos buscar este metal de...

━ Keith, mira.

Los murmullos del azabache fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión del mayor, quien le señalaba a unos metros más allá que la infraestructura había añadido al parecer algo novedoso en su cartelera de turismo. Posiblemente contagiado por la curiosidad de Shiro, el menor siguió su paso hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para leer detalladamente de qué trataba realmente el aviso.

 _Imitaciones novedosas de planetas alejados de nuestro sistema: ¡conozca la grandiosa variedad!_

Keith parpadeó un par de veces, formando una pequeña mueca de poco entendimiento mientras un leve intento de puchero se posaba en sus labios: no comprendía el mensaje directo de ese eslogan. Una pequeña risa a su lado se escuchó y el inminente aferrar de su brazo apareció, siendo prácticamente arrastrado a los adentros del centro. Takashi al parecer se hallaba lo suficientemente emocionado con la novedad del lugar.

No habían demasiadas personas como se lo esperaba, siendo esto posiblemente una respuesta a que a los alienígenas tenían conductas algo más retraídas si de lo nuevo y brillante se tratase; y el claro ejemplo fue la memoria en su cabeza de Allura junto a Corán probando la malteada preparada por Hunk. La escasez de transeúntes logró que ambos pudieran inmiscuirse y observar qué imitaciones tenían y si alguna de estas -a visión de Keith- les serviría para regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible, así Shiro no tendría una excusa para mantenerlo más allá del horario estimado en ese lugar. No obstante, juntos se detuvieron en un mismo stand: los objetos que poseían ahí eran claramente de la Tierra, y difería bastante con la tienda que Keith alcanzó a conocer con las compras mediocres de Lance y Pidge.

━ Esto es... ¿una cafetería?━ inquirió el mayor con una ceja alzada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ━ Woah, jamás pensé ver una por estos lugares.

Los susurros de infante que proclamaba su compañero, lograban hacer sonreír imperceptiblemente a Kogane, quien con ambas manos empujó suavemente la espalda ajena para entrar al lugar. Fue difícil, pero lo logró, y ahora ambos se encontraban con sus labios entreabiertos observando la magnificencia del mismo: realmente no era la gran cosa, no es como si sus paredes hubieran estado cubiertas de oro u otros materiales preciosos, pero la nostalgia y lo increíblemente idéntica que resultaba, era suficiente tesoro para los dos.

Alguien quien podrían considerar como un mayordomo les saludó junto a una reverencia y los invitó a pasar. Debido a sus movimientos, se intuyó que podría tratarse de un robot con la apariencia cambiada radicalmente, pero aquello no quitaba la maravilla y magia del momento. En silencio siguieron al sujeto hasta tomar asiento en un lugar bastante alejado del resto de los comensales; identificaron a unos cuantos aliens más allá de ellos, relativamente unas cinco o seis mesas ocupadas. No eran demasiados, pero se les notaba bastante dichosos.

━ Keith ━ murmuró Shiro ━ no era necesario recurrir a un empuje cuando fácilmente pudiste hablarme de que entráramos.

━ Lo sé, lo siento, mi culpa.━ respondió con rapidez el pelinegro alzando sus manos como si hubiera sido pillado cual ladrón cometiendo un crimen, no obstante, una sonrisa se alzó en su boca junto a una pequeña risa, la que también fue acompañada por su compañero. ━ Es solo que te noté bastante inmerso en la vista. No quería interrumpirte supongo.

━ Creo que soy bastante fácil de leer.

━ Para mí lo eres mucho.

Si se hubiera dado la instancia, posiblemente Shiro habría ocultado parte de su rostro con las cartas que suelen colocar en cada local posible; admitir la pizca de vergüenza que sintió en ese segundo le era bastante difícil.  
Antes de poder responder cualquier cosa, el mismo sujeto que les recibió cálidamente se acercaba con dos tazones y los posó en la mesa. Curiosos del contenido, puesto que no habían hecho pedido alguno, alzaron su cuerpo para observar, encontrándose con el líquido ennegrecido junto a un toque de crema: se veía bastante apetitoso. Shiro ya se había adueñado de la taza para acercarla a sus labios, no obstante, Keith por su parte se había puesto de pie para susurrar pequeñas palabras impredecibles en el oído del robot, el cual asintió de manera un tanto más mecanizada que el resto de sus movimientos y se dio vuelta para retomar su posición; en su mano sostenía una pajilla roja que colocó sobre la crema de la taza perteneciente actualmente a Keith.

━ Eso es una p-

━ ¡Sí, lo es!━ interrumpió el azabache unos segundos antes de entrecerrar sus labios en el contorno de esta para sorber sus primeros tragos de bebida. Las mejillas de este se fueron inflando levemente, acto percibido por Shiro, quien simplemente suspiró negando con su cabeza ante la actitud tan infantil de su compañero por algo tan minúsculo. No es como si pensara juzgarle por ello.

━ Está bien, no tienes porqué alterarte Keith. Me parece incluso adorable.

━ Justamente algo como eso estaba esperando que no dijeras...

A pesar de su negativa, continuaron en un panorama similar los siguientes 30 minutos en medio de sorbos e intercambios de sabores, pues para cada uno fue una bebida distinta a probar. Keith parecía haberse olvidado del hecho de poseer una pajilla para menores, sobretodo al comenzar incluso a conversar con la misma entre sus dedos. El tiempo les jugó a favor para todo tipo de conversación que ansiaran tener a solas, en la lejanía de todos y de sus mismos compañeros: el equipo no poseía secretos, pero esos minúsculos temas aparte no podían considerarse como unos.

━ Ha estado increíble.━ admitió Shiro al terminar ya un tercer vaso, recordando el dinero que poseían para su viaje. No obstante, en medio de ello, su memoria acató la verdadera importancia y, como si tanto la mirada de él como la de Keith estuvieran compatibilizadas, alzaron las mismas en una mueca de cierto terror de por medio.

━ ... El encargo.

Al final, con el cargo de consciencia pero positivismo al pensar que Corán les perdonaría por esa ocasión, volvieron a soltar pequeñas risas íntimas y encargar otra ronda de bebidas hasta terminar con todo lo que poseyeran.


	4. Day 4: AU

Sus motivaciones en el trabajo eran nulas. Keith como encargado de la preparación de café en el local Red Lion era realmente un muchacho de bajas expectativas. Aceptó el medio tiempo que le ofrecía la jefa del lugar por una suma de dinero considerable para un muchacho que recién se adentraba en la vida de los adultos. Todo bajo sus manos era hecho por simple costumbre y adaptación a los medios de supervivencia; no se consideraba un chico feliz con lo que realizaba en el día a día. Y además para arruinar sus rutinas, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo cayó crudamente enfermo, por lo que además de encargarse de hacer el café, debía entregarlo en las mismas manos de los clientes, cosa que odiaba con mayor potencia en el mundo. No era un ser demasiado sociable y empático.

La clientela siempre era la misma todos los días en los mismos horarios. Personas adultas con rostros tristes y opacos pedían su dosis de café cargado en lo más negro posible y se retiraban sin siquiera saludar o despedirse de antemano. Era un pequeño detalle que al menos Keith agradecía, pues le evadía el problema de estar al pendiente de sonreír forzosamente para ellos. Pero cabe señalar que cierto día, cuando el sol iluminaba en prepotencia justo a sus ojos contra el reflejo de la ventana, algo en su panorama cambió completamente. Pero claro, para su consideración, lo hizo de una manera muy negativa.

━ ¡Hey, buen día!━ saludó el muchacho que se adentraba recién en sus primeros pasos en el local. El azabache alzó su rostro y suspiró, preparando una gran sonrisa en lo amplio de su boca para saludar de regreso. Pero no fue capaz de completarlo: ━ Oh, ¿mala mañana? Lamento eso, no te fuerces, de verdad.

( ... ) ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto asumiendo sus propios pensamientos y temple de ánimo? Su entrecejo se frunció imperceptiblemente y decidió ignorar ese hecho, tomando una pequeña libreta junto a una pluma y volver a mirarle.

━ ¿Qué desea?

━ ¿Puedes darme lo más dulce que tengas?

Keith parpadeó unos segundos de manera seguida. ¿Acaso no podía ser algo más directo en sus peticiones? No llevaba ni cinco minutos en atención con ese sujeto, y ya no podía soportar las ansias de simplemente echarlo a la calle y posiblemente regalarle alguna galleta.

━ Consideraré eso como que quieres un chocolate.

━ ¡Oh! Y que sea con crema, por favor.

El rostro del pelinegro se deformaba en una mueca de disgusto casi rozando el colapso. Añadiendo que recibía a cambio una sonrisa amplia que mostraba la hilera de perfectos dientes del chico que posiblemente, debido a su vestimenta, se tratara de un deportista. Y uno con demasiada energía y ganas de realizar conversaciones que a Keith no le interesaban en absoluto. Bufando por ello, sin responder más a las palabras contrarias, se volteó para prepararlo en silencio y dejárselo en frente, esperando que pagara por ello. El joven lo hizo, pero sin embargo, al lado de las monedas que cobró se hallaba un pequeño papel que el vendedor miró con cierto recelo y curiosidad.

━ Muchas gracias por tu atención, ten un lindo día.━ se despidió el hombre mientras tomaba una pajilla al lado de la caja automática y se desvanecía con el viento, tal como había llegado. El silencio nuevamente reinaba el recinto, y Keith aprovechó la instancia para leer el pequeño papelillo a su lado.

 ** _"No es la primera vez que te veo, pero deberías sonreír más. No dejes que un mal día arruine tu rostro."_**

Terminando con una pequeña cara feliz dibujada al final del punto.

La paciencia de Keith se quebrantó, arrugando con fuerza pese a la minúscula proporción del papel y lo botó hacia el basurero con ira prolongada. Sus manos se posaron en los costados de su rostro y los apretó, suspirando y pidiendo a quebradiza voz que necesitaba unos minutos para respirar aire fresco. Luego seguiría atendiendo al resto de los comensales.

El resto de los días que quedaba de la semana, siendo estos cuatro, su rutina cambió en un giro tétrico de ciento ochenta grados gracias al deportista que al parecer comenzó a tener sus ejercicios al mismo horario que Kogane atendía la cafetería, cada mañana intentando a toda costa tomar un tema de conversación entre ambos, el cual terminaba abruptamente por la oposición del vendedor quien colocaba el vaso de chocolate con crema entre ambos para romper cualquier tipo de necesidad para continuar la conversación.

Hasta que el viernes, en esa mañana, el chico quien al final conoció por Shirogane, no apareció.

━ ¿Sucede algo, Keith?

El mencionado volteó sorpresivamente hacia donde se escuchó la suave voz de su encargada, Allura, quien le observaba con el rostro ladeado y claramente denotando una mueca de preocupación poco vista en ella, o al menos él nunca le había observado de aquella forma.

━ No es nada, Allura. Sólo estaba contabilizando las ventas que llevábamos hasta ahora...

━ Bien, ¿y lo haces con una mano sosteniendo ese chocolate?

Las pupilas de Keith se expandieron, siendo pillado completamente con las manos en la masa de manera metafórica. Su pecho se ensanchó debido a la inestabilidad repentina de su respiración hasta que botó el oxígeno acumulado en sus pulmones, como si estuviera rindiéndose a decir su verdad, o parte de esta.

━ Iba a botarlo. Lo había preparado hace casi dos horas, no te preocupes.

━ Oh Keith.━ susurró la mujer, acercándose para brindarle unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda junto a una sonrisa maternal. ━ ¿Sabes algo? Cuando terminas tu turno, personas que atendiste en tu jornada laboral han venido a hablarme de ti.

━ ¿L-Lo han hecho?

Tragó saliva; esperaba no estar entrometido en problemas por ello.

━ ¡Sí, sí! Lo han hecho. Y es increíble porque jamás habían hecho comentarios de ese calibre para ti. Mencionaron que tu rostro se veía un poco más vivaz que de costumbre, más colorido incluso.━ respondió la superior y guiñó el ojo pretenciosamente hacia su novato. ━ Han notado un cambio en tus días, Keith. Ánimo con ello.

El chico por su parte, no podía resistir que los colores carmines se apoderaran de sus pómulos con fuerza. ¡Era ridículamente vergonzoso lo que ella estaba diciéndole! ¿Acaso planeaba colocarle más nervioso? Porque lo estaba logrando terriblemente.

━Oh por cierto.━ continuó ━ junto a Katie vamos a salir a comprar los víveres para la siguiente semana. ¿Puedes quedarte cuidando? Recuerda que hoy cerramos temprano y a esta hora no creo que vengan más personas de las que tú no puedas ocuparte. Confío en ti.

Keith asintió en silencio, alzando su mano para peinar un mechón de su cabello que se había desordenado debido a sus pequeños segundos de vergüenza. Se limitó a simplemente despedirse con la mirada y recargar luego el peso de su cuerpo en el mesón de atención, como si toda su fuerza hubiera sido drenada en cantidades impresionantes.

━ Hey, ¿te sientes bien?

Su soledad no duró más allá de un minuto cuando se sobresaltó por la voz que repentinamente se hacía presente a la altura de su oído, jadeando por el susto que le causó. Volteó con una mueca de severa molestia, la cual fue rota por percatarse que Shiro se hallaba allí en frente suyo. Una toalla rodeaba su cuello y se notaba que el sudor recién seco había adornado cada parte de su rostro. Keith creyó que podría perderse en simplemente mirarle por esos momentos.

━ Bueno, tomaré esas reacciones como un sí. Lamento no venir por el chocolate esta mañana.

━ ¿Qué? Oh, no, ni te preocupes por eso. No es como si hubiera pensado que vendrías de todas maneras, así que da igual.━ susurró el pelinegro carraspeando para limpiar su garganta y al mismo tiempo su propio margen. ━ Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

El mayor rió ante la curiosidad de este, bajando su mano para rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón una medalla, la cual colocó en frente de su adverso, posándola en el mesón.

━ Hoy tenía una carrera por la cual me preparé toda esta semana. Tus chocolates me ayudaron bastante con la energía que necesitaba para el entrenamiento más arduo. Y eso que no me gusta beber chocolate.━ mencionó en medio de risas, alzando una ceja para dirigir la mirada en dirección a los mismos orbes contrarios. ━ Te quedan increíbles, de verdad muchas gracias.

━ ¿Una carrera?─ murmuró Keith mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el premio. ━ Pero, ¡pero esto es de oro! ¿No? ¿Eso significa que ganaste?

Intentó ignorar el resto de comentarios vergonzosos por parte del deportista, pues terminaría en la misma situación que Allura le provocó hace unos momentos.

━ Sí, lo hice. Y por eso estoy aquí.

━ Déjame adivinar.━ interrumpió el vendedor cruzándose de brazos. ━ ¿Vienes por más o algo fuera de lo que te he vendido y lo quieres gratis? Adelante, rétame a ello.

Shirogane por su parte se limitó a soltar una carcajada, la cual desenlazó en un suspiro ingenuo y tranquilizante al mismo tiempo.

━ Me encantaría, pero hay algo que realmente vengo a hacer aquí, Keith.

Dicho esto, fue incorporándose y, con una sonrisa característica suya, posó con fuerza ambas manos en el mesón y acercó su rostro al del azabache.

━ ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Las palabras fueron tan potentes, que un ruido en el vidrio les sacó del instante que podría considerar casi un sueño: Katie y Allura se hallaban apegadas en el mismo, posiblemente con sus manos conmocionadas fueron las causantes del ruido estrepitoso que causó unas risas en Takashi e igualmente en Keith, pero de manera más silenciosa. Luego de ello, devolvió su mirar y alzó sus manos para acunar el rostro del más alto entre sus dedos y sonreír.

━ ¿Qué crees que respondería?


	5. Day 5: Galaxies

━ ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de vez en cuando sobre esto?

━ No me hagas pensar en ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas, Shiro, te lo he dicho.

━ Siempre quisiste conocer que había aquí.

━ ... Jamás pensé poder ver las estrellas tan de cerca.

Un instante de reposo, como Shiro le llamaba, de sus entrenamientos fue utilizado por ambos para estar en las afueras del castillo. Allura les había dado la pequeña confianza de que ahí no serían encontrados en un buen tiempo por las tropas Galra. Gracias a ello, podían entablar una conversación calmada y de tal calibre.

━ Y pensar que hay una cantidad más grande de estrellas que alguna vez pensamos allí en la Tierra. Aunque desconozco si otras realidades o sistemas tendrán las mismas constelaciones.

━ Si se desconoce, hay que descubrirlo.━ murmuró Keith por lo bajo. Posiblemente se trataba de un comentario que de primeras instancias era una simple idea rebosando en su mente, la cual se escapó de sus labios. Su mirada fue hacia la de su líder y un pequeño tono rojizo se posó en sus mejillas, bufando a los segundos. ━ Quiero decir, que si no sabemos de ello, podríamos algún día patrullar por otros lugares.

━ Cuando libremos a todos del imperio Galra... No suena nada mal.

━ Con los leones podríamos cruzar cualquier agujero necesario para realizar grandes descubrimientos.

Escuchar los ideales de Keith podría ser tomado como un nostálgico hobbie para Shirogane, recordando las instancias en la base Garrison, aquellas donde él le contó por primera vez sus motivaciones y sueños. Los brazos del mayor fueron hacia su nuca, posando las palmas en aquella zona y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos un instante.

━ Eso suena a un arduo trabajo, Keith.

━ No me importaría cruzarlos por ello.

━ ¿Por ver estrellas más allá?

━ Sí.

Mientras murmuraban, Kogane fue volteando su cuerpo de costado, quedando con su mirada fija en la silueta de su acompañante.

━ Me gusta como hablas de ello.

En la ubicación actual podría incluso pensarse que serían capaces de tocar las estrellas con sus propios dedos, acariciarlas y movilizarlas a otro lugar. Pero no, continuaban siendo simples astros admirables, hechos para ser vistos por humanos como ellos. La única diferencia, es que estar en el mismo espacio, ayudaba a apreciarlas con un fulgor más rebosante.

━ Es como perseguir un sueño, supongo. Tú me hablabas mucho de metáforas así cuando era más joven.

━ Me impresiona que aún lo recuerdes.

━ Sabes que me has enseñado mucho, no podría olvidar cosas así, Shiro.

Desviaron su mirada un instante, pero al mismo tiempo, percatándose de la dicha de poder ver en todo su esplendor y cercanía el cómo surcaba una estrella fugaz. No saben si a todos aquellos interesados por el espacio les sucede, pero la emoción rebosante de poder verlo a tan poca distancia causaba un estrago novedoso en su pecho e interior en general. Shiro había logrado entreabrir sus labios de la sorpresa, mientras que Keith se limitaba a mirar, pero sus pupilas cambiaban completamente cuando se trataba de algo que realmente afectaba aunque fuera un segundo su vida.

━ Y pensar que una estrella así, cruzaría la galaxia completa antes de desvanecerse.

Un comentario al aire, el cual podría perderse en la nada misma del vasto espacio al no tener respuesta. El azabache meditó unos segundos de ello, sucumbiendo a su gusto por mirar la extensión de lo que tal vez podría llamar cielo, aunque tampoco sabía si era correcto aquel término en esta ocasión. Su diestra se alzó en dirección al rostro del mayor, desviándose en el preciso momento hacia arriba, empuñando su palma lentamente, como si hubiera sido capaz de atrapar algo mágico.

━ ¿Cómo sería alguien cruzando la galaxia?━ inquirió en un susurro Keith.

━ ¿Una persona normal? Claramente a la velocidad de esas estrellas, se terminaría consumiendo y evaporando antes de tiempo.

━ Entiendo... ¿Y tú crees que alguien tendría la necesidad de hacerlo? Como, no lo sé, alguien que ansiara transformarse en una especie de estrella fugaz.

━ ¿Como algo simbólico?

━ Posiblemente.

Shirogane se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Las palabras del menor le pillaban desprevenido, pero si era una instancia para que él soltara todo tipo de idea sorpresiva que tuviera en su cabeza, valdría la pena.

━ Si soy sincero... no lo sé realmente. ¿Por qué alguien cruzaría galaxias? Desconocemos si la estrella tiene alguna composición como para que siempre sea así, o porque tenga un motivo natural para ello.

Keith retomó su posición inicial con su mirada hacia el espacio, posando sus manos en su abdomen.

━ Tal vez los motivos serían distintos, pero sí podría llegar a creer que alguien quisiera atravesar una galaxia.

━ ¿Por un descubrimiento? Si lo asocio con lo que me hablabas de un comienzo, tendría sentido.

━ Un motivo personal también.

━ Keith, ¿acaso son rodeos? No comprendo a qué quieres llegar exactamente.

━ ¡Yo tampoco!― contestó en impulsividad. Respiró profundamente y mantuvo un pequeño lapso de silencio. ━ Sólo sé que...

━ Que...

━ Yo sí cruzaría una galaxia por un motivo personal. Mejor dicho, cruzaría una y miles de galaxias si tuviera que llegar a ti.

Cada palabra mencionada a medida que iban diciéndose, fueron descendiendo en sonido hasta simplemente terminar como un hilo de voz por parte de Keith, quien alzaba levemente su mano hacia arriba.

━ De verdad que lo haría, incluso si en medio de ello me desvaneciera como posiblemente le suceda a esa estrella al llegar a su destino...

━ Hey Keith, no es necesario llegar a eso. Yo...

━ Sí, estás aquí, Shiro.━ interrumpió abruptamente. ━ Pero sólo quería que lo tuvieras presente. Si llega el día en que podremos conocer las estrellas en otra realidad, tienes que estar allí. Y si llega el jodido día en donde no estés con nosotros, ten por seguro que iría a buscarte.

El paladín no podía refutar ante tales palabras ni aunque buscara la forma de cómo realizarlo.

━ Está bien, pero no te desvanezcas en medio de ello...


	6. Day 6: Pre-Kerberos

****━ ** _Mi nombre es Takashi Shirogane, espero tener una buena estadía con ustedes.❞_**

Otra riña añadida a la lista del expediente del muchacho Kogane. Sus puños se aferraban con fuerza y frustración en las rodillas en su pantalón rasgado: podía escuchar desde su asiento los sermones y amonestaciones de una de las encargadas hacia el superior nuevo en la sede. No es como si hayan hecho las mejores migas y conexiones como personas, es más, Keith desconocía totalmente el porqué el había decidido hacerse cargo de un chico tan problemático. Se le veía una persona bastante alegre y correcta, de esas que todo el mundo desea seguir su ejemplo desde siempre. ¿Acaso no arruinaría su propia reputación?

La puerta se abrió, dando la imagen del mayor quien le dirigía la mirada con calma y serenidad. El azabache por su parte sólo infló sus mejillas y volteó rápidamente su rostro. Una actitud como esa de seguro terminaría espantándolo tarde o temprano, y así él no se vería envuelto en una amistad que perdería a final de cuentas en cualquier segundo.

━ Keith.━ murmuró el chico para llamar su atención. ━ Mírame y escucha bien.

Este tan solo ladeó su rostro en un leve movimiento, mirándole de reojo con perspicacia.

━ No me voy a dar por vencido contigo, pero necesito que tú también no te des por vencido contigo mismo. ¿Está bien?

Una parte suya se adueñó de emociones desconocidas en ese instante breve. Desde que Takashi había llegado a ese lugar, se había encargado de cuidar sus espaldas, ayudarlo y enseñarle diversa magnitud de cosas sobre la aviación y los soldados. Keith era uno de aquellos que mencionaba como "los que ansiaban ser como él cuando grandes". Y su zona más humana, era la que se sentía reconfortada por ser la prioridad del muchacho en todo aspecto, sin entremezclar por supuesto sus trabajos junto a la tropa Garrison.

El azabache solía pensar muchas veces que si no tenía de quien preocuparse, no tendría que sufrir ningún tipo de pérdida. Si se mantenía con aquella coraza de hierro desde el abandono de su madre y la muerte de su padre, no habría necesidad alguna. Pero allí estaba, presionando lentamente una puerta de hierro, la silueta de Shiro adentrándose en lo que podría considerar sus sentimientos: las ansias de resguardarse en alguien más al estar completamente solo.

( . . . )

Una tarde, al momento que el sol comenzaba a adentrarse en el horizonte, Keith se hallaba con sus piernas apegadas al pecho y sentado en el suelo, observando la acción de aquella estrella en lentitud mientras esperaba la hora indicada para volver a su dormitorio antes de ser regañado una vez más. No se esperaba la repentina compañía en ese lugar tan apartado.

━ ¿Gustas de estar aquí?━ preguntó Shirogane mientras tomaba asiento a un lado suyo.

━ Está cerca de las avionetas.━ respondió el menor en un refunfuño. Su rostro se fue escondiendo en medio de sus piernas, dejando a la vista sus simples ojos. ━Me relaja este lugar.

━ Siempre has demostrado una gran fascinación por el pilotaje, Keith. Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando más pequeño.

━ Me gustaría ser un piloto...

El rostro de Shiro rápidamente se volteó con cierto ápice de sorpresa. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, sonrió y negó para sí mismo con su cabeza. Claro que le pilló de cierta manera desprevenido, pero al mismo tiempo se lo esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón: los comentarios con referencia a Keith siempre eran de que lo consideraban un muchacho listo, pero ajeno de las motivaciones y metas personales. Ahora podría negarlo rotundamente sin miedo al fracaso.

━ ¿Crees que haya vida allá afuera?

━ Claro que la hay. Por eso estamos aquí en Garrison, ¿no? Bueno, tú lo estás, yo espero estarlo en algún momento... en sus tropas de pilotos, claro.

Las respuestas del pelinegro encandilaban el corazón del mayor, por lo que en medio de un respiro, tomó posición para levantarse y llevó consigo a Keith para caminar un poco más allá, al lugar donde se hallaban las avionetas. El chico asumió aquello y sus ojos no dudaron en resplandecer un pequeño fulgor en sus pupilas, sonriendo hacia sus adentros. Takashi detuvo el paso y con ambas manos sujetó la cadera del novato y lo subió a una de las maquinarias.

━ ¿Has sentido alguna vez la adrenalina y las emociones de estar sobre esto?

━ Oh dios... Esto es asombroso.

━ Pero Keith.─ rió el mayor ━siquiera hemos comenzado aún y ya estás muy emocionado. Esto ━haciendo claro énfasis━ sí que te asombrará en parámetros inimaginables.

Luego de sus palabras, afirmó ambas seguridades y no dudó un segundo en emprender el vuelo recto por el camino de entrenamiento que solían usar los cadetes y superiores para las misiones de perímetro. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo las facciones de Keith para encontrarse con sus gestos más marcados que nunca, llenos de risa y alegría, creyendo que nunca podría vivir para contarlo. Desconoce cuántos minutos estuvieron allí en medio de grandiosas maniobras -o al menos el menor así las consideraba- pero cuando se detuvieron, lograron percatar que aún contaban con unos minutos más antes de regresar a la base. Para ello, se mantuvieron en su posición, pero sin volar hacia ningún lugar.

━ Oye Shiro...

━ Dime.

━ ¿Tú sí crees que hay algo allí afuera?

━ ... Sí, lo creo totalmente.━ respondió con serenidad. ━ Incluso, quiero algún día ser elegido para ser uno de los que corroboren esa información. Que todos sepan que no estamos solos, pero tampoco significará ningún peligro. ¿No crees que eso sería genial?

━ Sí, seguro que lo será. Y seguro también que lo lograrás.

━ Gracias Keith.

━ Cuando lo hagas... ━ prosiguió el menor ━Por favor regresa y cuéntamelo.

Los párpados del piloto se cerraron y abrieron un par de veces, atónito ante las palabras del menor.

━ Por supuesto que lo haría, Keith. ¿Por qué no? Serás el primero en saberlo, y te diré que siempre tuvimos razón en todo lo que habíamos pensado. Regresaré, y también lo haré por ti.

━ ¿Cuándo crees que hagan un llamado para hacer una exploración así?

━ Espero que pronto, o tal vez no.━ susurró Shiro. ━ Me gustaría realmente esperar un poco más para pulirme, y quien sabe, cuando me veas partir seas un piloto más del Garrison.

━ Tienes demasiadas expectativas.━ murmuró Keith con una pequeña risa, incluso cuando ello causaba un gran calor cómodo en su corazón.

━ ¿Es malo tenerlas? Ya lo dije, no pienso rendirme contigo.

━ ...Entiendo.

 _Yo tampoco lo haría contigo, Shiro._


	7. Day 7: Royalty and Clones

**_Alternative Universe._**

Keith era el único presente frente a la cápsula que Corán decidió utilizar -pese a las advertencias de todos- para mantener en un estado de congelación al clon de su ex líder. Su cuerpo no se removió ningún instante de su posición, sentado en el suelo con las piernas flectadas y su rostro siempre fijo hacia el cristal, completamente en la defensiva en caso de cualquier urgencia donde necesitara actuar con rapidez. Su cabeza no le permitía estar tranquilo: aunque Shirogane había regresado de cierta forma, algo carcomía súbitamente en su pecho, impidiendo el estar presente con el resto de los paladines, incluso si se hallaba aún preocupado por la salud del mayor.  
Las palabras de sus compañeros revoloteaban en su cabeza, que debía aunque fuese descansar un momento, que podrían realizar patrullas con tal de vigilar las 24 horas el cuerpo "inerte" con el que había batallado hasta arriesgarse a morir. Pero, ¿sería realmente lo correcto? Keith temía a toda costa que algo sucediese y él no pudiendo evitarlo.

Finalmente, optó por acatar en silencio los consejos contrarios.

( ... )

El sueño no lograba invadir su mente, manteniéndolo inquieto y ofuscado con pensamientos abrumados, en una escala de grises tremebunda. Las imágenes en un flash inédito azotaban sus pupilas una y otra vez: la escena continuaba repitiéndose como un súbito martirio inestable. Su respiración comenzó a flaquear cruelmente, hinchando su pecho en un intento nefasto por conseguir mayor oxígeno, no obstante, ésta misma se detuvo cuando sintió el tacto frío en su hombro de una mano prominente. Sólo bastó un segundo de agilidad para alcanzar a tomar la navaja y apuntarla hacia el supuesto desconocido; en instancias tales, poco importaba entregar el tiempo a desventaja de uno mismo.

El rostro de Shiro se iluminó repentinamente en la habitación cuando él mismo encendía la luz de la mesita de noche. Keith creyó recuperar todo el aire perdido, suspirando y dejando caer un momento su arma, pero su cabeza continuaba revoloteando en un plano diferente. Se sentía bastante estúpido por la posible falta de sueño.

━ Keith, ¿te encuentras bien?

━ ... Tan solo estoy cansado, Shiro.

━ La vigilancia te tiene en un mal momento, ¿verdad? Te lo he mencionado, por favor no te sobreesfuerces más de la cuenta. Te necesitan.━ susurró el mayor mientras tomaba el acercamiento necesario para rodear con su brazo al azabache, otorgándole un instante de pequeña calidez.

━ Lo siento mucho S-

Abruptamente detuvo el movimiento de sus labios. Su entrecejo se frunció y, al alzar nuevamente su mirada, la luz externa del pasillo del castillo se reflejó en lo entreabierto de la puerta, denotando otra silueta conocida en ella.

━ ¿S-Shiro?

━ Estoy aquí, Keith.━ retumbó al unísono. Un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la entrada y la nueva figura se imponía en el cuarto del pelinegro, quien ahora se hallaba completamente confundido.

El silencio se proclamó. Keith por su parte, intentando ignorar su estado actual, empujó con ambas manos el pectoral adverso para deshacerse del tenue agarre. La inestabilidad le abrumó nuevamente, haciéndose paso de forma tambaleante hasta llegar a la persona que recién arribaba. Logró posarse con sus dedos en los hombros ajenos y respirar entrecortadamente, como si hubiera participado en una carrera indispensable. El cansancio, el sueño y sus agitaciones, no estaban ayudando en absoluto a sus planes: agradeció internamente que era rodeado por una nueva calidez, una que reconocía sin necesidad de sentir pequeños toques fríos en ella.

━ ¿Cómo escapó...?━ murmulló el menor.

━ No lo sé y no necesitas preocuparte. Anda, sal de aquí y yo me encargo de esto.

━ ¿Qué? No pienso dejarte solo.

━ Tienes razón, no deberías.

Aquella voz provino desde el otro extremo del cuarto. El mayor que propiciaba ese toque friolento en su cuerpo claramente se trataba del mismo que se hallaba en la cápsula de Corán: la misma que Kogane ansiaba proteger y resguardar. Le provocó otro golpe fuerte y bajo en su orgullo, al igual que en la moralidad. ¿Y su peor situación? Sentirse acomplejado por escuchar la voz de Takashi desde allí.

━ Keith, creerías en mi al momento de hablarte, ¿no es así?

━ Keith.

La mente del mencionado comenzaba a volverse un complejo vórtice. Su simple naturaleza le evitaba a toda costa ir contra las palabras de su mentor y más preciada persona, no obstante, lo había realizado en varias ocasiones, y ésta no debía ser la excepción. Su cuerpo de incorporó pese a su propio peso agobiado, ambas manos fueron alzadas de un extremo a otro y dejó completamente al descubierto su caja torácica en sentidos de defensa. Shiro, el original quien se hallaba tras de su espalda, se limitó a rendirse en su exigencia y soltar un suspiro: Keith era increíble con esa avasalladora actitud impulsiva.

━ ¿Puedo tomar eso como una traición de tu parte?━ susurró el contrario en un intento lastimero de su propia voz. Sus ojos enarcaban tristemente un gesto confundido y solitario; no cabría duda que aquel sujeto también buscara al azabache por una ayuda externa. Una mano cálida que lo sostuviera.

Pero no: Keith no se removió ningún centímetro de su posición.

━ Sé perfectamente qué hacer, a quién reconocer, y sobretodo a quien querer━ respondió con vigor y cierto nerviosismo por nuevas palabras que destrozaban sus paredes de hierro internas. ━ Y tú no vienes dentro de aquellos planes...

━ Keith...

( . . . )

Su hombro fue sacudido y el azabache de un respingo se colocó en posición, sobando su sien por el brusco movimiento que realizó, causándole una pequeña jaqueca. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando recuperó su margen, hallándose con la sonrisa tenue de su considerado líder. Aceptó su mano para enlazarla y colocarse de pie.

━ Pero, Shiro, ¿y tu otro?

━ Creí que eso estabas vigilando.━ dijo con un pequeño ápice burlesco en sus tonalidades vocales. El chico volteó con rapidez, encontrándose con la cápsula criogénica y sus pupilas se expandieron con cierto pánico en ellas. Shiro aludió aquello y prosiguió; ━ Al parecer te has quedado dormido en el suelo cuando Pidge te dijo que fueras a descansar a tu cuarto.

No hubo respuesta en medio de palabras por parte de Keith, quien acomplejado pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente tranquilo, abrazó el cuerpo del mayor con ansias, palmeando su espalda y sus hombros de por medio, mientras que su frente se posaba levemente allí en una zona.  
Su subconsciente le había jugado una abominable pasada a llevar, pero el regocijo de protección y fidelidad jugaban un papel muy importante en la situación.


	8. Day 8: Save Me

_¿Por qué razón es tan complicado alcanzarte?_  
 _¿Por qué razón no soy capaz de tomar tu mano?_

 _Dímelo por favor... ¡Shiro!_

Pareciera como si Black intentara comunicarle diversas ideas en su mente. Todavía no era capaz de confiar plenamente en el lazo que formaba junto al león negro debido a la incomodidad como su paladín. Cada paso que Keith se forzaba a avanzar, era un retroceso para su pensamiento sobre Shirogane: no podía reemplazarlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo.  
Sus manos temblaban en las orillas del mando de la maquinaría, llenándose de un inevitable sentimiento de frustración, sobretodo por no saber comprender en su totalidad qué clase de mensaje quería transmitirle. Lance había mencionado anteriormente que también había poseído sensaciones similares, como si su propia alma le guiara a algo más denso, más grande de lo que se imaginaban.

Kogane creyó enloquecer con el paso de los días sin saber sobre el paradero de su líder innato. Escuchaba su suave voz en medio de sus sueños, como si actuara como una especie de intermediario. Su decisión debía ser clara, determinada y sin errores; si esto continuaba, posiblemente en el transcurso de las siguientes dos noches debería determinar un lugar en específico. Nada de ello había sido mencionado al resto de los paladines, porque claro, la preocupación y el convencimiento en este momento no eran los mejores aliados para un guerrero impulsivo como lo era Keith, así también evitando el trato tosco y poco civilizado con sus propios compañeros si intentaban detenerle. De cierta forma, también lo hacía por ellos; debía traerlo de regreso.

Tal como había previsto, las siguientes noches logró recopilar fragmentos e informaciones codificadas: posibles paraderos con coordenadas específicas. El pecho de Keith palpitaba en demasía: cualquiera que pudiera verle en ese estado, creería que sufre de alguna enfermedad cardíaca. Pero no, y si su "mal" tuviera nombre, sería justamente el de Shiro.  
Cerró la computadora que pidió prestada —sin previo aviso— y con armamento en mano, se encaminó con fuerza y rapidez hasta donde se hallaba Black, quien ante la determinación final demostrada por su nuevo paladín, le conmovieron lo suficiente como para activarse sin lentitud ni reproche alguno, permitiendo la entrada del azabache.

━ ¡Keith!

La voz al unísono de sus compañeros le hicieron detener a mitad de movimiento uno de sus pasos. Bufó, dejando caer el peso de sus hombros. Si, los apreciaba más que a nadie, pero ahora se entrometía un sentimiento más poderoso, y su alma completamente encendida no le permitiría retroceder.

━ Lo siento, no tengo tiempo.━ respondió frívolamente. El puño de su diestra se aferró fuertemente contra el bayard, no como una propuesta de ataque, si no que para destensar sus dedos en el apretón realizado: librarse del ardor que significaba actuar como un renegado. ━ Prometo explicarles cuando regrese.

━ ¿Regresar? ¿A dónde estás yendo, Keith?━ cuestionó Allura. La mano de la princesa rebosaba en su pecho, apretando el mismo por la preocupación. Y no simplemente ella, pues el resto del equipo se hallaba desconcertado, desorientado y preocupado. La desaparición de Shiro, y ahora añadiendo la ida de Keith: el corazón no resistía mayores dolores.

━ Sé dónde puede estar.━ murmuró al desviar su rostro. Sus pupilas se enfocaron en su espada y suspiró. ━ Shiro siempre hizo mención de la importancia del trabajo en equipo, pero esta vez no puedo.

━ ¿No puedes? ¡Claro que puedes!━ Lance mencionaba con cierta molestia. ━ Puedes porque somos un equipo, niño emo.━ dijo, picando directamente el pecho ajeno, justo donde se podría focalizar el corazón. ━ Te dije que no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. Pero también he visto siluetas dispersas y una imagen poco nítida de Shiro. ¡Deja de intentar hacer las cosas tan molestas, Keith! ¡Para eso estamos nosotros!

━ ¡No, no puedo!━ respondió en la misma potencia de vocalidad. Bajó para señalar con dureza el rostro del moreno. ━ ¡No puedo porque entre priorizar el trabajo en equipo, está el hecho de sobrevivir juntos!

El silencio se veía venir con esas palabras. Las objeciones se apaciguaron prácticamente de golpe: él tenía razón por completo.

━ En algún lugar del universo, está...━ susurró. ━ Está solo, o quizás hasta en sus últimos momentos. Y yo no pienso dejar el equipo incompleto, y Shiro es parte de nosotros.

━ Keith... Déjanos siquiera ir cont-

━ ¡No! Es arriesgado.━ sentenció. ━ No necesitamos más desapariciones ni pérdidas en el equipo, maldición...

Todos mantuvieron el inflexible silencio del azabache. ¿Cómo podían seguir buscando excusas?  
Pues claro, todos estaban también preocupados, y cada uno dispuesto a sacrificar partes de sí mismo para salvarlo.

Pero Keith estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Ignorando cualquier otro tipo de arremetida en su contra para irse del lugar, el paladín negro avanzó con la determinación inicial y, volteando lentamente su rostro, se despidió en un santiamén con el cerrar de sus párpados mientras el resto de los paladines, junto a Corán, lo observaban adoloridos de la partida: prácticamente estaban perdiendo a dos líderes en una fracción de segundo.

( ... )

Las manos del guerrero temblaban ligeramente en las palancas del león negro. Sus ojos no descansaban en ningún segundo con tal de mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto como para aludir cualquier tipo de pista que le llevara al paradero de Takashi. La calidez que solía embriagar el asiento del piloto justamente de aquella máquina, no ayudaba demasiado a su tranquilidad: cada minúsculo detalle le recordaba a él y la frustración amedrentaba su pecho con dolor y pequeños quejidos, como si su existencia estuviese desapareciendo a cada respiración.

 _"Debes aparecer, vamos... Tan solo una señal, Shiro"._

Posiblemente pasaron horas desde su despegue. La consciencia de Keith comenzaba a perder el peso, y su cuerpo flaqueaba debido al hambre y la ansiedad. Lo único que lo mantenía de pie, luchando, era la fuerza de voluntad y su palpitante meta de hallarlo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida tan corta.

━ ¿... Dónde te encuentras? Shiro, si me oyes... si tan sólo me llegaras a oír por esas casualidades. Hey, todo va a estar bien.

Susurros opacados por el delirio del cansancio se escapaban de sus labios resecos. Seguramente estarían desilusionados de él por actuar de una forma tan impulsiva y siquiera considerar el hecho de viajar preparado.

━ Te necesito.

A ese punto, Keith desconocía a quién realmente debían salvar.


	9. Day 9: Physical Touch

Su mano paseaba con suma lentitud en las orillas de las mejillas del mayor. Como si Keith poseyera todo el tiempo del mundo entre sus dedos, se dedicaba a contornear el rostro adverso en cada segundo a su favor. Lo único que podía escucharse de este, era su respiración y el intento de mantenerla apaciguada, acto que causó una pequeña risa a regañadientes por parte del azabache, quien aprovechaba además de dejar un beso casto en la comisura de sus labios.

La situación había comenzado a ventaja de ambos por un instante a solas por fin luego de tanto ajetreo con las misiones que el universo encomendaba para ellos como paladines: no las renegaban en absoluto, pero una instancia única como ésta, costaba demasiado para ellos.

━ Aquí.━ susurró Keith mientras descendía sus labios por la línea ajena del cuello que rozaba con la dureza del mismo. ━ Está latiendo con suma fuerza.

━ ¿Es... necesario mencionarlo en voz alta?

"Lo es", pensó, mas no lo diría con tal de no causar nerviosismo en su acompañante. El ímpetu solía abrumarlo gran parte del tiempo, y ahora posiblemente Kogane era quien más se deleitaba de la sensación de serenidad. Retomando su posición, continuó con las caricias otorgadas directamente de sus labios y sus manos fueron descendiendo, trazando un camino con sus índices, rozando sus hombros para luego dirigirse hasta su pecho. Allí dejó reposar las palmas, jugando con el dibujo de pequeños círculos en una misma ubicación.  
Cuando estuvo por llamarle, un jadeo le pilló por sorpresa: la mano ajena se colocaba sobre el dorso de su mano y rodeaba la misma con calidez. Keith sentía sus ojos brillar sutilmente, observando en silencio los lentos movimientos adversos mientras tragaba saliva. Shiro comenzaba a removerse de su posición, no era demasiada la diferencia, pero sus simples removidas lograron dar por aludido que se hallaba aún más cerca de su propio cuerpo.

━ ¿Ahora quién late con la misma fuerza?━ cuestionó con cierta diversión. La tonalidad de su voz se adueñaba de un ápice agradablemente entretenido, y al mismo tiempo con la intimidad que ellos dos podían comprender en sus propias interacciones.

━ No puede ser... ━ susurró en respuesta el azabache, escondiendo gran parte de la visión de su rostro del mayor. Cada poro de su piel se posaba en el pecho contrario mientras reía por los esfuerzos de Shirogane en igualarlo, o mejor aún, en intentar sorprenderle con grandes iniciativas en sus palabras, pues conocía de cierta manera lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser en instancias de silencios y simples caricias. Él también lo era, pero su meta de hacer sentir bien a su acompañante, gran parte del tiempo, podía ser mil veces más poderosa. Sus manos, por otro lado, no quisieron quedarse totalmente quietas y demostrando algo similar a la debilidad por él. Los dígitos fueron pulsando los sectores que conocía perfectamente como sensibles en el cuerpo de este, sin necesidad de sobrepasarse, incluso si en ese momento poseía todos los medios para hacerlo, pero , ¿para qué realmente?

Todas las articulaciones comenzaban a calzar como una increíble y perfecta pieza de rompecabezas, en donde las palabras no eran necesarias para acoplarse completamente. Y con ese pensamiento incrustado en su mente, Keith fue ascendiendo una vez más hasta la altura del rostro de Takashi y lo besó: primero se encargó de su frente, como el simbolismo de la hermandad que poseían desde su niñez, la admiración inmaculada desde siempre. Luego, junto al tacto de sus manos buscando las muñecas ajenas para rodearlas, vino el beso en su mejilla, la señal de la amistad intensa que había crecido con ellos, sobretodo desde su rescate al llegar a la Tierra. Los falanges fueron expandiéndose para abarcar la mano completa de Shiro y enlazarla con suavidad y calidez, la lentitud fue casi necesaria, al igual que su dulce beso en los labios, el cual ejercía presión en ciertos segundos, y tambaleaba en otros: sus sentimientos eran completamente sinceros, pero Keith aún era demasiado tímido en demostrar la cantidad inimaginable que poseía -posiblemente- de emociones.

━ ¿Te sientes bien, Keith?

━ Mejor que nunca.━ respondió luego de unos segundos. El tacto ahora pasaba a ser parte de un abrazo inmiscuido y del todo físico entre ellos. La espalda de Shirogane era acariciada por la palma completa de sus manos mientras iba acomodándose para tomar asiento sobre las piernas de su superior.  
━ Gracias.

Un respingo, junto al choque eléctrico en su espina dorsal, se hicieron presentes cuando ahora el mayor acataba las iniciativas antes realizadas por él en su cuerpo. Su espalda se arqueó, dejando escapar deliberadamente un gemido suave, casi imperceptible: pero no para él.  
Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo y suspiró con una entremezcla de bufido.

Peor era para su orgullo el escuchar la risa del contrario.

━ Keith.

━ No, ni lo menciones.━ masculló, pensando cualquier otra cosa. ¡Realmente sería el peor colmo posible recibir una burla de alguien como él?

━ Te quiero.

No otorgó misericordia ni tiempo a favor luego de lo dicho. Admitirlo de tal manera, en un lugar completamente en solitario, era un trabajo arduo. La gran y tersa mano de Shiro contorneaba ahora la cadera pequeña contraria, sin embargo, su trato era sumamente suave. El chico de la espada, por su parte, se hallaba en un poderoso revuelo de sentimientos ahogados y enloquecidos en su pecho, como si una lavadora hubiera reemplazado su sistema interno.

━ ... Hah. Dime algo de lo que no sea consciente.━ respondió con cierta diversión, ignorando -o en un intento de ello- las sensaciones revoloteando en su estómago. Fue arriesgado, lo sabe, pero gran parte de su vida se basó en ello: la confianza a ciegas que poseía por Shiro. ━ ¿Es necesario que responda?

━ No. Con todo esto es suficiente...

El mayor ejerció presión. Ambas caderas chocaban y rozaban la tela pretenciosa. Sus dedos no detenían el acoplo con la piel adversa y, ahora en su iniciativa propia, besó los labios del azabache, haciéndose incluso con el inferior. Keith correspondió, en un grato silencio, rodeándolo con sus brazos. La pieza, por fin, encajaba perfectamente, y no hubo necesidad de mayores acciones: solo ellos, con sus manos y el silencio a favor.


	10. Day 10: Suspicion

_Shiro comenzó a actuar extraño._

Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que rebosaban en su mente como agujas clavadas en su piel. Desconoce si el resto comenzaba a darse por enterado de la situación, que cada frase mencionada por el ex líder otorgaba cierta suspicacia, un leve remordimiento y temor. Su sonrisa continuaba intacta, de igual forma que sus gestos, sus consejos y cada pequeña nimiedad en él: pero no, Keith continuaba en la defensiva, como si su propio ser hubiese cambiado radicalmente.

Así de intensa era la conexión con el mayor.

━ Keith.━ Katie intentó llamar su atención, pues al parecer su mirada se había demostrado demasiado perdida en medio de la habitación. ━ ¿Escuchaste lo que Shiro ha dicho?

━ ¿Eh?

Las miradas recayeron completamente en él. Kogane tragó saliva; no es como si se sintiera realmente intimidado por la situación, sino que más bien, se sentía ligeramente incómodo por sobretodo observar de reojo la fulminante mirada de quien tanto solía respetar. Y lo hace aún.

━ ¿Sucede algo, Keith? Si necesitas descanso, puedes irte sin problemas.

Claramente, aquel sujeto no podía ser él.

━ La misión es importante.━ replicó el mencionado con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido.━ Lamento no haberte escuchado, estaba pensando de manera impulsiva.

Sus palabras y respuestas podrían tal vez considerarse como escupitajos sin piedad hacia sus propios negativos pensares, no obstante, recibió una suave mueca por parte del más alto, quien posó su palma en su hombro derecho. Keith creyó, por un instante, que su respiración podría desvanecerse.

━ Puedes escucharlo otra vez, no te preocupes. Pero insisto, si realmente te hayas cansado, avísame.━ respondía con franqueza. Quien sabe si estaba forzando a ello, pero su mirada se denotaba lo suficientemente cálida como para apaciguar un cierto porcentaje desconfiado que latía pomposamente en el pecho del azabache. Un nuevo sentimiento refulgió del interior: culpabilidad, pues se trataba de Takashi, la persona en quien más confiaba en la tierra, y el mismo universo.

Al final, decidió dejarlo pasar.

Sus rodillas se apegaban fuertemente a su pectoral y, estrepitosamente, un nuevo suspiro se escapaba desde sus labios. Keith no solía reaccionar de aquellas maneras, pero cuando una idea fastidiosa se aglomeraba en sus pensamientos, era inevitable no darle vueltas una y otra vez, sin piedad hacia su propio autoestima. Exhaló fuertemente, observando el imperceptible vapor que colaba: perdió la noción del tiempo desde que decidió descansar allí, a escondidas. Había intentado quedarse en su habitación, pero los golpes en la puerta se habían hecho presentes con tosquedad; Shiro insistía en hablar con él a solas, pero, cobarde, renegaba y evadía de lo que podía denominarse su responsabilidad.

( ... ) ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto en sentirse de aquella manera?

━ Mierda, Shiro... ¿por qué?

Sus susurros se perdían en el eco contra las paredes heladas del pequeño cuarto de herramientas que Coran en alguna instancia le enseñó, el cual se había convertido en un escondite agradable. La prioridad, cuando la desorientación ganaba en sus pensamientos, era lo que en ese instante era su mayor debilidad y temor. No importaba cuánto continuara en ese oscuro camino sin salida: el desenlace siempre era el mismo.

Sus palmas bajaron hasta tocar el suelo y terminar por apoyarse completamente, buscando un nuevo pilar del cual apoyarse, aunque fuese eso.

━ ¿Keith?

Maldita sea.

Siquiera habían transcurrido 20 minutos desde que se hallaba allí, y la respiración del chico nuevamente desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un jadeo ahogado e inmerso en pánico. Sus pupilas viajaron por su cuerpo hasta terminar posadas en la silueta de su cuchilla. Tragó saliva: ¿debería... ?

━ Escucha.━ murmuró la voz externa de la habitación. ━ No comprendo tu reacción repentina. Quizás... estás molesto por algo que no me has dicho, pero, ¿para eso estamos, no? Para escucharte. No hay necesidad de que te oiga el resto, puede ser conmigo y...

━ Ese es el problema, Shiro.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza. Keith, con el dolor atorado en su tráquea por las acciones impulsivas que estaba realizando, se posicionó frente a quien llamaría su "líder".

━ En estos momentos, preferiría hablar con cualquiera de los paladines... a excepción de ti.

El filo metafórico de una cuchilla atravesó el centro de su corazón ante ello. Y posiblemente no solo el suyo.

━ Keith...

La ira que se veía reflejada en los pequeños gestos y muecas de Kogane, fue tornándose en la verdadera intención del menor al atreverse en dar un paso más allá de sus temores: , la mano de Keith fue acercándose a la adversa hasta tomarla, intentando a toda costa ignorar sus penumbras azotando en sus hombros. El sabor metálico de la sangre comenzó a rebosar en su labio inferior: lo había roto por la presión ejercida ante tanta tensión propia. Su rostro, en lentitud, fue alzándose hasta calzar y mirar por fin las pupilas ajenas.

Lo único que podía percibir... era el simple vacío.

━ ...  
 _¿Cómo puedo confiar en que eres tú, Shiro?_


End file.
